Culpa
by Fumuki-Chan
Summary: Si hay algo que comparten los miembros de la familia Makara, es que todos se sienten culpables por algo. Makara Family Central Toques de Kurlin(Kurluz3Meulin) y Gamtav. Mención de otros personajes. Primer Fanfic Homestuck


_Si alguno de los seguidores de mis otras historias esta leyendo esto, por favor, no me juzgues y pienses algo asi como "Sera z***a dice que no abandona sus historias y que esta trabajando en ellas pero se pone a trabajar en otras cosas" o cualquier cosa del estilo, no abandono mis historias, no he abandonado el fandom de Hetalia (Ni ningún otro fandom al que hubiera pertenecido alguna vez), sigo trabajando en mis otras historias y pensando en vosotros por ello estoy intentando mejorarlas lo mejor posible (Reestructurando las historias para evitar fallos en la cronología, colaborando con amigas para que la historia resulte más entretenida y evitar que la narracions ea aburrida, corrigiendo fallos ortográficos, buscando buenas fuentes, trabajando bien en las personalidades de los personajes etc), así que por favor, lo siento por la espera, pero volveré, de verdad, por favor, no me juzgues, podéis leer esta historia, quizá os entre la curiosidad sobre el comic, o si quereis podeis iros (que será lo que habreis hecho ya hace rato muchos pero bue...) Sois libres de hacer lo que querais, y para cualquier cosa, podéis mandarme un MP. Lo siento de nuevo (No se para que tanto si mis historias no gustan tanto...)_

Notas: Human!Stuck Makara Family Central Toques de Kurlin(Kurluz3Meulin) y Gamtav. Mención de otros personajes.

Nombres:

Grand HighBlood: Lozdad

Grand HighBoob[Fem!GHB]:Mumzee

(Los nombres siguen la norma de las 6 letras y además son una mezcla entre los nombres de Kurloz y Gamzee con las palabras Mum/Mom y Dad [Esto último no creo que hiciera falta explicarlo xD])

Y tras el rollazo insoportable, mi primer Fanfic de Homestuck.

Culpabilidad

* * *

Si hay algo que comparten los miembros de la familia Makara, es que todos se sienten culpables por algo.

No es algo de lo que se sientan orgullosos claro, el sentirse culpable no es como para sentirse orgulloso y es por ello que en muchas ocasiones, nos pueden los malos sentimientos y acabamos haciendo cosas que, en el fondo, no queremos, ejemplo de esto son Lozdad y Mumzee, ambos se sienten culpables por haberse despreocupado de la empresa familiar dejandole todo el trabajo al Abuelo Makara aun siendo este quien les pidió, más bien obligo, que se alejaran del trabajo para estar más con los niños, y ahora, a causa de esa culpabilidad sólo entran en casa para dormir, a veces ni eso y quizá, os parezca un motivo un poco absurdo para sentir culpabilidad, pero pensando un poco, el estar poco tiempo en casa lleva a perder la conexión con los hijos, a no darse cuenta de que han crecido, ha discusiones cada vez más habituales, a gritos cada vez más algo y, de en vez en cuando, algún golpe...

Los niños Makara también sienten el peso de la culpabilidad, el pequeño Gamzee (o quizá ya no tan pequeño) se siente culpable por haberle hecho daño a la hermanastra de uno de sus mejor amigo, Karkat.

Ambas cosas ocurrieron hace un par de años, estaban en el parque, él, sus dos mejores amigos y el resto del grupo, era una tarde calurosa y estaban completamente aburridos, así que, tras pensarlo un poco, decidieron ir a jugar al escondite al bosque que había junto al parque, así al menos estarian a la sombra y podrían entretenerse. Error Nº1. Los unicos buenos escondites que había en el bosque eran las copas de los árboles, y Nepeta, la hermanastra de Karkat lo sabía, por ello, y en vista de que su mejor amigo no iba a acceder a ayudarla le pidió a Gamzee que la aupara para poder encaramarse a una de las ramas bajas del árbol y él lo hizo, era imposible negarse a esa niña. Error Nº2. Lo cierto es, que no tendría que haber pasado nada, si se hubiera quedado quieta esperando a ser descubierta para que la ayudaran a bajar no habría ocurrido nada, pero Nepeta era demasiado inquieta, y la rama, demasiado inestable. La rama se rompió y Nepeta cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. No fue mucho, tan solo una pequeña brecha en la frente y unos segundos de inconsciencia, pero para Gamzee fue suficiente, desde ese día, no volvió a acercarse a la niña, uia de ella, y era incapaz de mirar a Karkat (O a cualquier otra persona de su familia) a la cara.

Daba igual las veces que Karkat le dijera que no pasaba nada, que había sido un accidente, tampoco importó que Nepeta fuera a hablar con él, Gamzee se negaba a acercarse a ellos y la culpa al ver la pequeña cicatriz que le había quedado a Nepeta crecía cada día hasta que finalmente fue imposible de aguantar y Gamzee se alejo completamente de su grupo de amigos, temiendo hacerles daño y dejando a un joven Tavros con el corazón roto.

Por otro lado, tenemos al hijo mayor, Kurloz, quizá el ejemplo más claro de las malas consecuencias que puede tener la culpabilidad.

A Kurloz le gustaba la hermana mayor de Nepeta, Meulin, se conocían desde pequeños y estaba pensando pedirle salir, ella tenía un problema auditivo, con cada año que pasaba su capacidad auditiva iba disminuyendo, sus padres trabajaban duro para poder mantener a una familia de seis miembros y procuraban ahorrar todo lo posible para pagarle a ella una operación que la libraría de su problema, a ella no le importaba quedarse sorda, si bien el daba pena la idea de no volver a oír a su familia lo que ella quería por encima de todo era que su familia fuera feliz, por ello se esmeraba en aprender a comunicarse por signos, para que sus padres vieran que aceptaba su problema y no era necesario que ellos lo pasarán mal para pagarle una operación. Kurloz sabía todo esto, así que, en secreto comenzó a aprender el lenguaje de signos para demostrarle a Meulin lo mucho que ella le importaba. Incluso le pidió ser su novia mediante el lenguaje de signos, y ella, aceptó encantada.

Pasó el tiempo, los padres de Meulin estaban muy cerca de conseguir el dinero que para la operación que curaría a su hija y en el aniversario de su primer año como novios Kurloz la llevo a cenar a un restaurante en el puerto. Y entonces, las cosas se torcieron.

Meulin llevaba un tiempo sensible, su problema auditivo había empeorado, y los médicos le advirtieron sobre que cualquier sonido ligeramente fuerte podría provocarle sordera instantánea y que por tanto, la operación y posterior tratamiento para recuperar la audición sería mucho más costoso pero a pesar de todo no había querido decirle nada a Kurloz, no quería preocuparle, menos cuando parecía tan feliz. Aquella noche, era la fiesta de la patrona de los marineros y en su honor, se había programado una tanda de fuegos artificiales, cuando estos comenzaron, Meulin sintió un horrible dolor que se acrecentaba con cada explosión hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital, su madre estaba a su lado, y usando una libreta le explico lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba sorda.

Meulin pregunto por Kurloz, deseaba hablar con él, pero no estaba en el hospital, preguntó por él a todas las personas que fueron a visitarla, pero ninguna le había visto, no supo nada de él hasta una semana después, cuando al volver a casa se conecto al ordenador y recibió dos mensajes de sus amigos. El primero era de Kurloz, en el se culpada de lo que le había ocurrido, decía no merecer estar con una chica tan buena como ella, aseguraba que le ayudaria a conseguir el dinero para pagar su operación y finalmente, le decía que si ella no podía oír, el no hablaría. El segundo mensaje era de Mituna.

Kurloz se había cosido los labios.

Obviamente en cuanto sus padres llegaron a casa alarmados por una llamada del pequeño Gamzee en la que gritaba que Kurloz se había encerrado en el baño con el kit de costura de mama y le encontraron semi-inconsciente en el suelo con los labios cosidos le llevaron rápidamente al hospital, donde, pese a su oposición, le quitaron la costura y le curaron las heridas que la aguja le había provocado. Intentó la acción un par de veces más, pero siempre acababa igual, así que al final, a pesar de no tener los labios cosidos no volvió a hablar con nadie a excepcion quiza, de su hermano y sus padres.

Y es que, si hay algo que une más que la sangre a los Makara, es la culpabilidad.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Que les parecio?¿Me dejaran un comentario dando su opinión? Perdon por las posibles faltas de ortografía... Admito que la parte que más me ha gustado a sido la de Kurloz ._. amo a ese chico al mismo nivel que amo a Gamzee o a alguno de mis Bias del Kpop o del Anime, y eso es mucho amor ._.

Por cierto, alguien se anima a escribir algo de Makarancest? soy la única a la que le gusta? Si escribiera Makarancest lo leriais? :3, Y un Gamkar donde sea Karkat el dominante? (Algo basado en esta imagen ccin. tumblr post/ 33959202673/ shinywaka -ccins - request -form -yesterday -because [junten los espacios si quieren verla :3] ) Alguien se anima? Eh? Eh? porfa?


End file.
